


El amor de los gatos

by eevaeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: Una colección de cuentos cortos





	1. El poema de la ciudad

**Author's Note:**

> Mi español es muy mal y yo quiero mejorarlo así que escribiendo fanfic muy corto. Lo siento por cualquier error y agradecería correciónes y ayuda. Gracias, yo espero que lo disfrutes.

En el oscuro de su cuarto, los neónes de la ciudad bailaron sobre muslos blancos. En la noche tranquila, Kenma se echó en su cama con toda la gracia de un gato muy elegante. Shorts pequeños subieron en su crema de las piernas, una camisa blanca de seda desnudó el lienzo para las caricias de las luces. La ilustración de la languidez, elegancia, y belleza.

Esta fue la vista a que Kuroo llegó.

Kuroo memorizó las pestañas largas de su novio, sonriendo con cariño. Ya dos años juntos en un apartmento pero cada día se sintió nuevo y estaba lleno de las mariposas de romance. El sentimiento de un tipo de amor como un idilio de verano, equilibró con la intimidad de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Kuroo no dijo, prefiriendo consumir la escena enfrente de él. Aunque lo vio cada día y supo de la hermosura de Kenma, se quedó de piedra cuando sus ojos hallaron el marido del budín. 

Después de un día de duro trabajo, la vista de su amor lo rejuvenecío. Kuroo sonrió suavemente y caminó a Kenma para besarlo hola.

Kenma despertó soñolientamente, su rostro arrugó con confusión antes de se dio cuenta de Kuroo estaba allí. Brazos extendidos jalaron de Kuroo, y el hombre alto se cayó en la cama con su novio.

Piel suave contra piel suave. Manos contra manos. Labios contra labios.

Los ojos de Kenma destellaron con el afecto de muchísimo y Kuroo reconoció su hogar. 


	2. El Sol y Las Siluetas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una breve conversación sobre el miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro cuento en español para practicar.

El sol estaba ahogando en nubes de fresas, naranjas, y limones cuando Kuroo habló. El chico más alto estaba detrás de Kenma y Kenma los escuchó sus pasos disminuyeron la velocidad.

“Kenma, tengo algo que decirte,” Kuroo le dijo. Kenma no giro de vuelta. No fue necesario. Kenma podria imaginar. Él podria imaginar su oscura expresión. Él podria imaginar la manera que los ojos negros caídos fueron bajados. Él podria imaginar como los dientes mordieron los labios vacilantes. Él podria imaginar.

“Dime... Entonces,” Kenma murmuró. Kenma solo podria imaginar, porque si el chico menor sabía que si miraba, él ahogaría en el rostro como el sol en las nubes.

“Lo sé que tú estas asustado. Mi graduacíon se acerca.”

Kenma suspiró. Él había esperado que ellos no hablaron de eso temprano.

“¿Y lo que de ella?” Kenma preguntó con una voz pesada.

“No te estoy abandonando, Kenma.”

“Pero, me estás dejando.”

“No. Todavía estaré a tu lado.”

“¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿La mitad del verano y luego me dejas?” Kenma intentó ocultar su desesperación.

“No, no te dejare, Kenma. No te dejare, nunca,” Kuroo cuchicheó, pero su voz tronó en el aire. Kenma miró fijamente en el suelo y sintío una lágrima besó a su mejilla.

“Nunca podría ser feliz sin ti, mi gatito,” Kuroo le djo con gran amor.

“No me llames asi.”

“Entonces, mírame, por favor,” Kuroo imploró.

“Si te miro, lloraré.”

“Entonces llora, pero no puedo continuar si mi corazón no me mira. Si tú no me miras, entonces lloraré y soy mas feo que tu.”

“Cállate,” Kenma dijo sin exaltación y se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos quemaron pero Kenma fue calmado por la angustia de Kuroo.

“Tú no me necesitas, pero te necesito,” Kuroo dijo.

“No es verdad, te necesito también,” Kenma dijo vehemente.

“Si es verdad, entonces estoy avergonzado me siento tan feliz y aliviado.”

“Es verdad.”

Sus siluetas se acercaron. Kuroo envolvió sus brazos aldredor de Kenma y se abrazaron en el atardecer.

“No te dejaré, mi gatito. La escuela solo nos separará por un año. Incluso entonces, tendremos findes y el tiempo fuera de clase. Entonces, cuando tú gradues, nos mudaremos juntos.”

“No quiero separarme de ti por un año,” Kenma hizo un mohín.

“Yo tampoco. Kenma, ¿sabes que te quiero, sí?”

“Lo sé.”

“¿Y me quieres también?”

“Sí.”

“Entonces, estaremos bien. Un año, Kenma. Solo un año. No te dejaré. Nunca te dejaré.”

“Y yo no te dejaré nunca,” Kenma le dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Ellos se besaron, derritiéndose en la puesta de sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sígueme en Tumblr: eevaeon.tumblr.com


End file.
